


The Devil grants a Christmas wish (Larry Stylinson)

by Stylinsontimes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Devil!Harry, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rimming, Smut, innocent!harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsontimes/pseuds/Stylinsontimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is alone in his room one day before his birthday and the pain in his heart is tearing him apart as one year ago on his birthday he had lost his family and he grabs on to the only thing he has. The love for his best friend Harry and that he would love him proper. His wish is heard by a devil and he uses his forked tongue to the best use to grant Louis this wish.<br/>Harry is the bright angel by the day who becomes the creature of the night and the best night of Louis' life takes place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil grants a Christmas wish (Larry Stylinson)

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically all we could want in a story around Christmas time! :D

The classroom broke into a wild cheer as the blushing boy stepped off the make shift stage and the girls went to peck on his cheeks and the boys fist bumped him and ruffled his hair. Harry Styles grinned sheepishly at all of them as he made his way to his desk.

“That was a fantastic performance Mr. Styles! I am certain you have huge things written for your future!” Mr. Thomas was never the type to praise his students. Hell he didn’t even like looking at the students much apart from his snide comments and detention announcements but for Harry he became a literal puddle. If he could he would swap his own son for Harry within the blink of an eye.

Harry Styles is not the jock of our class oh no Matthew Davis will have none of that. He was not the most intelligent, it would hurt Kurt Kripke’s pride, and he was not even the president’s son, no. But he was still the most popular guy in the class even with his roundish features, his face is oh so innocent and his chocolate curls framing his blushing face will make the day of an angel but his eyes will make one jealous. They are green and they shine, he will never kid about something like this but Harry’s eyes could seriously light up a room like Christmas lights if he should will. They are the colour of the sea you see sometimes near the shore, green and pure and full of joy and love.

He is the star of the school with his voice, when he sung it was like a paranormal phenomena and it seemed to take away your soul from you and you would want him to keep it, he is that brilliant. He is one of the most talented students the school had ever seen and oh! He is also Louis Tomlinson’s very best friend who was hopelessly and desperately in love with Harry.

Louis met Harry for the first time when Harry transferred to Meadowfield Heights School a year back. Louis was the first person he sat with and the first with whom he paired for a project. They were alone in Louis’ room when Harry had hummed ‘Hey Ho’ by The Lumineers subconsciously and Louis had noted how beautiful his voice was and he had felt his heart stutter for the first time in years.

They had steadily became better friends and Louis had fallen for him deeper and deeper as he saw Harry’s dimpled grin at Richard Andrew’s little sister. He felt his heart swoop when Harry had comforted Margaret Addison when her pet dog had died. Harry had finally claimed his heart when he was constantly there with Louis when his whole family had died in a car accident. Harry had held him through his tears and been with him 24X7. Now that Louis looks back he thinks Harry hadn’t really gone home for days after the accident. Louis had never met his parents as they lived back in Holmes Chapel and Harry lived with his uncle. They never really talked about this as Louis could easily this was a touchy topic for the boy and he was never to complain when Harry was willing to give up his time over Louis.

Harry’s green eyes met with Louis’ crystal blue eyes, he beamed and made a beeline for Louis. Zayn, Liam and Niall gave him fleeting hugs in between but he took a run as he got a clear shot for Louis and slammed into a hug with full force.

“Louiiiiiis!! Did you hear? Was I good?” Harry said with his head still buried in Louis’ neck. Louis placed his chin over Harry’s head as Harry was shorter than Louis and Louis loved how he could envelope Harry in his arms.

“I was here all this time wasn’t I? You were perfect as ever Harry. I would miss a Kayne West concert for you!” Louis cooed in to the boy’s ear nearest to his lips.

Harry finally looked up at Louis eyes and he was blushing prettily. Whole of the world can tell him he is crap but if Louis would say he is good that would alone brighten up his world.

“You are my bestest friend ever ever Louis!” Harry chirped. And Louis grinned, he had met this wide eyed dimpled boy all for 2 years now but he did not recall a life before or could foresee one after him.

Zayn, Niall and Liam were his other closest friends and they too gave their positive reviews and Harry bowed to the applause. Harry was going to represent out school in a National competition he was going to take part in and it was a big deal for everyone.

“Let us all go out and party!” Harry proposed as he intertwined his fingers with Louis. Things like this was common with the boys, it was common knowledge that they were tactile individuals and although it made his heart burst with love he let Harry be comfortable with Louis however he wanted.

“Guys um, can I skip?” Harry looked at Louis in shock for a second because Louis NEVER said no to anything Harry wanted but then his eyes widened as he realised that today was 23rd December and it would be Louis’ birthday tomorrow and the day he had lost his entire family to the accident.

Harry looked at the other boys and nodded at them as he led Louis out of the class.

He took him to the playground near the football goals, apart from being close to Harry; this was Louis’ second favourite place. He lived for football and just being in the field could calm him down.  

“Louis, I am forever there with you till the end of time you know?” Harry said seriously as he squeezed Louis’ fingers.  
Louis remained silent for sometime just kicking at the ball listlessly and suddenly he saw flashes of his own backyard where he played with her sisters and he saw his mom smiling at them from the window. He heard their voices like they were standing nearby, he saw his mom so close now that he could touch her and he felt his twin little sisters come up to him and hug him and he fell on the ground a sob wrecking his body. His tears came freely as he felt Harry’s arm encircle him and hold him as close to him as physically possible. Louis felt his tears flow freely as Harry shushed him and wiped away his tears. Thank god the field was empty as the team had no scheduled practice for today. He felt Harry’s fingers card his hair and pressing his face close to his chest and murmuring words of comfort. Louis hugged Harry’s waist and sobbed recklessly s he felt the pain for his family in his heart like a demon clawing his heart and organ out like pieces.

“Harry, I miss them so much!” Louis sobbed into Harry’s arms.

“I know, Lou. But I am there for you now and whenever you need me!” Harry pressed kisses on Louis’ forehead and Louis felt himself relax into his touch and attention.

“Could you maybe come home with me tonight Harry? I don’t want to face my birthday all alone.”  
It was Harry’s uncle’s rule that he can never stay the evening out at all. His friends never understood why Harry would willingly accept such a restriction but Harry shrugged and said that he did not mind and his uncle had done enough for him that the least he can do his respect his wishes.

Harry’s guilty eyes were enough of an answer for Louis.

“It’s okay Hazza. I know you can’t. I am sorry I just-”

Louis was cut off mid sentence as he Harry hugged him so fiercely that Louis fell on the ground his hands supporting Harry’s waist.

“I am really really sorry, Lou! I would anything anything for you but I can’t come over in the night. I am so sorry!” and his voice broke in the end and Louis felt guilty for even asking now.

On some other time he might have been aware of how Harry laid on top of him now his lips so close to his neck, he would have gotten hot and bothered and made a move to get up and away from Harry but today he just hugged him tighter and pressed his other hand in his hair and tilted his own head so that his lips ghosted over Harry’s cheek.

“I understand, Haz. It is fine you know. I can’t let this weigh me down forever. I will be good, although I would miss being a teenager. I don’t wanna grow up. But please don’t be sad on my account, love.”

Harry nodded against his neck so that his cute little nose rubbed against his neck and Louis’ breath hitched as Harry kissed there deeply before moving off of him.      

Louis noticed that the sky that was cloudy and blue when they had come to the ground had now turned a deep shade of grey and looked positively stormy. It had been quick and then he looked into Harry’s eyes who was observing Louis and for the first time Louis saw something in Harry’s eyes that he had never seen, something more grown up and sinister. Like a part of the brewing storm now existed in his green eyes making them appear almost black. He removed the airplane necklace he always wore and put it around Louis’ neck. Louis looked at the silver paper plane lying near his chest and looked back into Harry’s now deep eyes. Before he could even open his mouth, Harry spoke.

“Louis, if you never need me I will be there for you. Anything ANYTHING you wish from the bottom of your heart. You will just hold this pendant and wish it okay? I swear to you I will make that happen for you.”

Louis felt his throat constrict and Harry’s eyes seemed hypnotising, he could not look away even if he wanted to and before he could form a proper response in his mind like ‘Okay Harry’ or maybe a ‘what?’ Harry had bend down and pressed a chaste kiss to Louis parted lips. It was over before it ever started and Louis pressed his finger to his lips as breath left his lungs in a whoosh and then he blinked and the sky seemed normal again. Harry’s eyes were back to normal and he looked up to see the clouds wafting innocently. He was flabbergasted with what had just passed but Harry just smiled as he got to his feet and pulled Louis along with him.

He wandered off in his own until it was evening and his legs would not go on any more and that is when he finally turned towards his home. Louis was greeted home by his butler Jason. Louis’ family had been rich and after his mom and sisters had passed away, all the property has come to him via the trust. So basically he had a place for himself to live and the trust also paid Jason to take care of him. When he would be done with his graduation he would take over the company his mother had run and he’d never have to depend on anyone.

In a look Jason knew that Louis had been crying but he did not say a word as he took his jacket and placed it on the rack.

“Louis would you like something to eat? It is freezing outside.” Jason was concerned about the young boy; he had been literally wasting away in front of his eyes.

Louis shook his head as he made his way straight to his room. He barely spared a look to the Christmas tree which looked happy and bright but it just seemed like a mockery on Louis’ misery.

“Louis please, you have to eat something.” Jason said from the bottom of the stairs.

Louis paused at the stairs his eyes fixed on the tree, “No, Jason. I really don’t feel hungry and I don’t want to celebrate my birthday or Christmas.” Louis had his back on Jason but he knew he must be torn away with the arguments forming in his brain but he was always professional.

“Alright, Louis.” Louis nodded his head once more before he made his way to his room.

He did not turn on the lights as he entered the room. He always tried to avoid looking at any of the walls as he had huge pictures of his mum and sisters put up there. It made his feel better sometimes but mostly it felt like a serrated knife was twisting at his intestines and he avoided looking at their smiling faces as much as he could. Jason had proposed to bring them down but Louis had glowered at him until he had retreated downstairs with an apology.

It was freezing in his room as the huge French windows were thrown wide open and the curtains were billowing in the chilled wind but Louis could not find it in himself to shut them down infact he did not find the energy to even sit in his own bed. He ran a hand through his hair and went on his knees at the edge of his bed and rested his forehead on the cool sheets. He clasped his hands on his lap and sat like that almost like kneeled in a prayer for a long time. After sometime he gingerly opened his desk drawer and got the lone piece of paper that sat there. It had been opened and refolded enough times that the whole of the sheet looked crumpled and blotchy as if water drops had fallen on them hard and fast. They had been Louis’ tears crying over his mum’s last letter. She had written it to Louis a year before when his world had been the right side up and he had been surrounded by people who loved him. It was letter to him on his 19th birthday. She had gone last minute Christmas shopping with the girls while the boy had stayed home to prepare for the party he was throwing in the evening.

He remembered the words by memory now but he read the letter every night to cry and to comfort him. To tear his heart open at the dead of the night and then seal it again with his pain. He did this every night like a punishment of not stopping them from leaving that day or probably not accompanying them so that he could have just passed away with them. Yes it was a punishment.

He repeated this process all over again today. He read the words written in his mum’s neat handwriting and broke down all over again and this time with no Harry to take care of him. The boy he loved with all of his broken heart. The boy who was always there to keep his pain away with his smile and his hugs. The boy he was Louis only reason of survival and the only reason he had not committed suicide soon after. The boy who was the lynchpin of his whole existence. He read the final words of the letter,

 _Last of your teenage years Boobear! I hope it is the best of the years!_  
Love you so so much!! 19 much! Xx  
Merry Christmas!  
  
Your Mumma!  


He scoffed at how 19 was supposed to be his best year but has been the one which he’d gladly escape but he did not want to be old and face the world on his own. He did not want to leave his school and Harry. He could not bear with the thought of not being a teenager anymore, the age where him mum had seen him last, kissed him last and hugged him last.

The sheets were soaked with Louis’ tears around his face and he was now physically tired of his crying and he was almost drifting off to sleep of sheer tiredness when his fingers found the tiny pendant lying on his chest and held onto the cold metal.

“I wish you here Harry and you were mine forever and we could love each other proper. I miss you and I hate being lonely, I hate growing up. I want to be with you forever. I love you Harry.”

 Words formed in his mind without any conscious thought and dropped the paper plane to form a pillow for his face and drifted off to sleep with his knees still on the floor and tiny sobs escaping his mouth.

He woke up suddenly with a crick in his neck for the awkward way it was placed and watched the clock on his desktop. 9:50 p.m.

The wind seemed to the blowing fiercely outside as the trees rustled violently and it howled past the cracks and crevices.

He looked blearily at the window and he thought he saw a black shadow. He immediately tensed and got up in one fluid motion. His blood froze when he realised not only there was someone outside eon his balcony but also even with the wind blowing so ferociously the curtains hung limp like no wind touched them. Like something was keeping the nature at bay. He got his cricket bat from under his bed and gingerly made his way over to the windows and pushed aside the curtains in one swift motion and readied his bat to aim but stopped dead as he saw the boy who sat on the railing of the balcony. Crouched on it even when the balcony railing was merely an inch long but he held his balance perfectly, like air himself carried him.

“Harry?” Louis croaked in disbelief as the bat slipped from his hand and fell.

Harry’s face was hidden in the shadows as he sat with his face hung low. His hair was windswept even when no air seemed to be touching the boy. Darkness itself seemed to be gravitating towards him, holding him still and keeping him together.

Louis gasped loudly when Harry looked up and he later he’d say that it was this exact moment that he dies out of pure, unadulterated shock.

It was Harry alright but his face did not have the roundness of the innocent smile, his hair was not in his usual side swept mess but fashioned into a stylish quiff. His flawless lips stretched in his sharp jaw line and he wondered if he could maybe cut himself on it and most of all his eyes. They did not shine like they usually did but instead they seemed to burn with passion and need and Louis was melting away under his gaze.

Louis could not move a muscle when Harry stood up from his crouched position on the railing itself and jumped lightly to stand right in front of Louis with no seeming effort and Louis shivered when he saw that not only had Harry’s face changed but he was also taller now and slimmer and his tight T shirt did not leave his abs to imagination. Louis wasn’t sure how his brain was even functioning in the moment because he was certain his blood had stopped flowing all together.

Harry sauntered towards Louis and held his chin with his long graceful fingers and ghosted his nose over Louis’ bottom lip in one swift motion.

“Louis, my love. You called me.”

Louis’ hand were hanging limp by his sides and Harry chuckled as he held them in his abnormally large hands and brought them up to his lips and kiss them.

Louis’ eyes stayed rooted on Harry’s face but no voice came from his vocal cords. It must have left him for good, oh well.

Harry smiled now at Louis’ state and placed his long hand along his cheek and gently rubbed his jaw with his thumb and kissed Louis. It was this moment when the whole of Louis Tomlinson rewired itself and heat coursed through him life molten lava and he was jolted awake to the senses of the world.

“Harry! Oh my God Harry! What!? How even! Holy shit Harry!” Louis was hyperventilating now and he was sure he’d continue to for the rest of his existence.

Harry still continued to smile indulgently.

“Lou, my love. You need not be scared okay? I will never hurt you I promise.” With the last words his tone turned serious and Louis realised how mature he sounded. How deep and _sexy_.       

“But-but!” Louis stuttered.

Harry placed his hands on Louis’ waist and it seemed to cover the whole of it as he lead him to the bed and set him down and settled down with his knees on the floor in between Louis’ legs.

“I don’t leave in the night because not because of my uncle, Louis. I don’t leave because in the night I am not the Harry you know from your school. I am a creature of the dark Louis and this is my form when I am in my element.”

“A vampire?” Louis gasped but oddly he was not scared for himself infact he felt a worry build up in his chest for Harry.

Harry chuckled softly, “You watch way too much twilight, boo. I am not exactly a Vampire no. I have none of that human blood crap. I am just a supernatural being of the night. They exist like any other race or species and we thrive on the lost souls. The people who found no way out of the mortal world.”

“I don’t get it Harry.” Louis whispered into the night.

“Your kind may call us the devil but what we do is take in the souls who are unable to leave this world in to us and they stay in us and in return it gives us sustenance. A soul lost for too long becomes one of us but it is not a good thing. It is lonely, Lou.” And Louis saw a glimpse of his laughing loving Harry.

“So you are like an angel but of the night?” Louis asked in wonder.

“There are no angels, Lou. It’s just us in the darkness and living off the pain in this world.”

“What are you doing here now?” Louis asked, he was still in shock that why he was not freaking out exactly but then he figured that his mind would eventually catch on. Probably.

“We can grant one wish in a thousand years Lou. To a person of our choice and I chose you, baby. And you chose to have me with you right now and forever and I came.” Harry hung his head low as if preparing himself for a rejection and readying himself to hear probably a sarcastic comment from Louis and ask him to get the fuck off from his life but Louis did quite the opposite.

Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s dark hair shivered at how soft they were and he tugged them experimentally which made Harry look into Louis’ eyes in question.

“You are no creature of the dark. You are a stupid oaf!” Louis whispered before crashing his lips on Harry’s.

Harry straightened on his knees which now made him as tall as Louis sitting at the edge of his bed and Harry moaned as Louis tightened his hold on Harry’s hair and held his cheek with the other. Louis kissed with a wild abandon and Harry kissed back with equal passion. Louis lips parted over Harry’s soft ones and Harry tongue took no time in claiming his territory. Louis bit Harry’s lower lip hard and Harry gasped in to the night his own large hands holding Louis’ face in place as he poured himself into the kiss. Their teeth clashed but it did not matter, Harry held Louis bottom lip in his teeth and sucked at it hard and fast, he wanted to rip it off with his teeth but he let it be. One of his hands moved down Louis face and held his neck as he trailed kisses from his mouth to his neck and grazed his teeth over the soft skin as Louis’ head fell on Harry’s shoulder with a groan. Harry now held Louis’ waist with one hand and his other hand in Louis hair he found his lips again and kissed him until Louis would pass out with lack of breath.

As Harry separated both of them were breathing hard and heavy and Harry pressed his forehead with Louis and tried to catch his breath.

“Harry. Harry.” Louis seemed to be wanting to form a sentence but he could just chant the name like a mantra, his lifeline.

“Lou, do you want me? Is that you wish?” Harry asked his voice all husky and wrecked and Louis felt goose bumps all over his arm.

“I want all of you, Harry. Forever! However long that might be!” Louis gasped as he was sure it would hurt him physically to be away from Harry now.

He saw in amazement as Harry’s green eyes got clouded over by a deep red like blood red colour dissolving in the light green. For a moment whole of his eyes looked red and fiery but then it was replaced as quickly with his green ones, albeit the darkest green possible.

“Then you will have me my, Love.” Harry whispered before he pushed himself off of his knees and pinned Louis on the bed beneath him, his knees places between his jeans. He rubbed slow circles with his knees over in between his thighs and Louis squirmed and gasped as he felt like he was getting burned up. His blood had thawed it seemed and rushed about in a mission to recover for it’s delay. Louis closed his eyes as he moved his hips to match Harry’s motion and whined as his dick rubbed against the fabric of his jeans.

“Harry. Harry. More please.” Louis had grabbed hold of Harry’s neck and brought him down over him to kiss him harshly, with such passion that his back arched off the bed. A low growl escaped Harry’s lips as he unzipped Louis’ jeans and brought it down. Louis cock was hard and restrained in his boxers which made Harry lick his lips. He slowed down his pace of kissing now and whispered against Louis’ lips.

“Baby, today I will have you. You will be mine and it’d be so good. I would fill you up like no one will ever and I will eat you up like no one can think of.” Louis whimpered at Harry’s words and how Harry was removing Louis boxers teasingly slow. He dragged a finger over the cloth carefully avoiding his cock and balls. Louis made a noise of complain and shifted so that he can run his length on Harry’s fingers but Harry bit Louis’ lip in punishment and made a slow work of removing them completely. Louis dick lay thick and red over his stomach now and Harry looked at it and then back at Louis’ eyes.  

“You are so turned on for me baby. My pretty Louis.” And Harry rubbed his finger softly over the tip of Louis cock. Louis whimpered and his back arched of the bed once again.

“So eager my Louis.” And the words were making Louis even crazier by the second. This dark sinister Harry had a control over Louis like no one could ever. His little Harry was cute and adorable but this Harry looming over him was making his mind go haywire and making him feel sensations he had never quite felt.

“Harry, please Haz.” And Harry nodded as he understood. He removed his own thin black T shirt using just one hand and in one fluid motion. Louis could not see them in the proper dark but the moonlight cast shadows on Harry and the abs stood in stark relief on his pale skin and the sharp contours made Louis drool.

“Harry, Haz. I want you.” Louis was feeling a need growing in his stomach that he feared would never be satisfied if Harry should leave now. A fear clenched him so hard and he felt raw with heat and lust.

Harry trailed his hand from Louis’ face to the side of his chest to his waist and then to knees and he pushed them up so that they formed a hill on the bed with his back still on the bed.

Harry moved like a cat to situate himself over Louis dick and pressed back his heels so that he touched Louis’ bum. He was pinned now by Harry’s inhuman strength and he could not move even if he put all his strength into it.

Harry never broke his eye contact with Louis as he kitten licked the precome on the pink and soft tip. And he smirked when Louis’ hips buckled.

Harry cocked his head a little as he took in Louis’ shivering form and his face scrunched as the T shirt Louis wire obstructed his vision.

“Off with the T shirt now.” Harry ordered and Louis did so in a wild haste as if he took his time Harry would refuse to use his tongue on him.

Harry smiled at Louis’ enthusiasm,

“I will lick you so good Lou, you will come so prettily. I will make you come from my tongue for me.” And with that Harry began kitten licking him with his tongue and Louis’ hips stuttered a little with every stroke. He made little moaning noise from the back of his throat but it was mostly lost in Louis’ erratic breath.

It was then Harry did something Louis couldn’t have imagined even in his current wrecked state, Harry’s tongue forked as his grin turned evil momentarily and he now applied pressure at two points on the base of Louis’ cock.

“What even?” Louis looked down in surprise at the changed motion and his eyes widened as he took in Harry’s tongue.

“I might now live on blood baby, but I’m technically still the devil.” And his smirk along with that dimple spelled doom for Louis alright. He threw his back on the pillow and keened as Harry speeded his licking. Just when Louis thought he would probably come with just that Harry pressed the base of his cock hard to prevent that and simply grinned when Louis protested.

He took in the entire length in without even batting an eyelash, held eye contact with Louis who gasped loudly and fisted his hand in Harry’s hair.

“Harry- Oh!” Electricity bolted through him and his organs seemed to be failing, he wondered if this is some devil magic that Harry was using. Harry hummed around his red and throbbing cock and pressed his tongue flat against the entire length of Louis’ cock and began bobbing his head.

Harry held Louis’ hips in his hands so that he was rooted on the spot and consequently only his chest could arch in to the sensation as he bit his knuckles to keep from screaming.

Harry was enjoying this like it was Christmas already, Louis was flushed and sweat clung to his body in a clear sheen and his hair stuck to his forehead. His cerulean eyes had now become merely a thin ring his pupils were so blown and small gasps and loud moans fell from his pretty pink lips. Yes, Harry was definitely having the time of his years of existence.

Louis looked down at Harry’s red lips around his cock and whined at how sinful they looked and he wanted them on him.

“Harry kiss me. Kiss me please.” Louis was barely coherent over his loud breathing but Harry understood and peppered kisses all over his body to reach his lips and kisses him deeply, Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s calves and felt Harry’s cock from the fabric of his jeans.

“No Harry, I want you. Off Jeans.” Louis breathed on Harry’s lips.

“So fickle minded my baby” Harry lazily pumped Louis hard cock and Louis whimpered, he was biting his lip hard.

Harry got up from over Louis and gave him a slow once over which made Louis blush even deeper if that was possible.

Harry removed his skinny jeans along with his underwear and climbed over Louis again and Louis rutted against Harry’s cock to get some friction, any kind of friction.

Harry tutted as he held Louis’ hips again.

“I wasn’t quite finished with you.” he admonished as he attacked his cock with his lips and tongue again.

Harry had no gag reflex and bobbed his head with an inhuman pace which made Louis breath falter and it was not too long after when Louis felt his stomach muscle tense and his breath getting held in his lungs for good. He came with a filthy cry and his eyes were pressed so tight that he saw stars behind his eyelids. He rode his orgasm while Harry continued to lick and lap up the come dripping off him and once Louis had come down Harry licked his lips lazily and climbed over Louis to shove his tongue in Louis’ mouth. Louis felt himself on Harry’s tongue and lips and felt his cock filling up again. What was Harry _doing_ to him?

Louis smiled at Harry and kissed him but he felt Harry moving away.

“Hey! I am not done kissing you yet!” Louis complained.

“Oh but I am not even finished with you too.” And Harry winked at Louis as he took hold of Louis’ knees and spread them wide. He looked at Louis’ hole, red and ready and licked his lips in his eagerness. Louis eyes followed his tongue over his lips and he wasn’t quite sure how he’d be able to handle what he was thinking was about to some.

Harry looked deep into Louis’ eyes as he positioned his lips over the hole but tilted his head to little to bite sharply in his inner thigh and Louis winced in pain but Harry licked that spot and Louis felt his hole clench. Harry kissed the bruise softly before blowing cool air over Louis wet hole and his tongue darted out to lay flat over it and Louis arched but only for a nanosecond as Harry had him pinned with merely a hand and made it impossible for Louis to move.

Harry carefully slid his tongue into the hole and rolled it around the wall as Louis keened and almost a sob escaped from his lips.

Not only Harry’s tongue was forked it had just another interesting property. His tongue elongated inside Louis and he flicked it just right so it brushed over Louis’ prostrate and Louis screamed Harry name into the silent night. Harry snorted and continued his ministrations. He took the other hand and rubbed Louis nipples and gently scratched along his slim waist. Harry was inhuman and _inhumane_ with how he used his tongue relentlessly over Louis’ prostrate.

Louis’ calves were tensing again and he pressed the bridge of his nose to keep from making any noise but then Harry tipped him over and he moaned Harry’s name like a cry and his world flashed white as come darted out of his dick in a long stream. Harry laughed as he came back over Louis and kissed him on his neck and made a bruise with his shard teeth.

“And now for the final stage my love.” Harry whispered over Louis’ neck and Harry had slipped his finger inside Louis hole and Louis suddenly had a valid fear for his life. He had come twice already; he was not quite sure how he’d be able to survive if Harry did anything again. His body twitched as Harry put a finger inside him and crooked it to tap on Louis sensitive bundle of nerves, he did not take long before adding his second and third finger and scissoring them to open Louis meanwhile Louis had stopped making any noise altogether, probably having lost the ability altogether.

Harry kissed Louis cheek softly and Louis tilted his face into Harry’s lips and revered in the pure moment and his heart swelled with happiness.

But then Harry moved over Louis and gently slipped the head of his cock into Louis’ hole and Louis still could make no sound, he was focusing on breathing really. It wouldn’t be a nice story if the media found out that Louis had passed away during sex. Okay the best sex of his entire existence but whatever.

Harry had somehow magically lubricated himself and he pressed his forehead against Louis as he buried himself hilt deep. He didn’t move past that or made any sound as Harry’s eyes were closed being so close to Louis. It was Louis who broke the silence.

“Harry, thank you.” Louis’ voice was hoarse but he managed to croak anyways.

Harry sighed deeply and moved back a little to look into Louis’ blue eyes.

“I have waited for this so long, Louis. I have wanted you for so long. You are everything I have even wanted in my millenias of life and I found you and then you wished for me and it’s the best that can happen for me baby.” Harry’s held Louis eyes and Louis could not believe that Harry had said all that. It was not very attractive but Louis snorted.

“Yes right, here you are basically fucking me like the devil and giving the one wish I wanted so bad and telling me that _you_ are the lucky one. You are not a very bright one are you?” Louis rolled his eyes at Harry who simply threw back his head and laughed. Louis grinned, thankful that even in the state of his mind getting blown, his sass never left him. Blessed that.

Harry finally controlled his laughter as it was making way too much noise in the still room and leaned down to kiss his lips chastely. He did not bite or used his tongue, simply moved his lips over Louis’ memorising the shape and the suppleness. For Louis this was probably the best kind of kiss with no intent or purpose and he felt properly loved after a whole year, finally he felt every bit of happy he wanted to be and he felt his eyes tear up a bit and he cringed as he felt Harry would dump him immediately if he saw Louis’ state.

Harry felt wetness on Louis’ cheek and his eyes widened innocently as he searched his face for pain but all he saw was happiness with a bit of fear and Harry understood.

“I promised I will never leave you and I promised you the same again. I will never leave you sweetheart.” Harry whispered into Louis ears and began moving slowly but surely.

Louis grabbed hold of Harry’s biceps and buried his face in Harry neck and bit Harry hard. Harry did not mind but he sped up his movement. He shifted slightly to change the angle enough to hit the prostrate and Louis made tiny noises against Harry’s neck. Harry put a hand behind Louis’ head and made Louis look into his eyes and saw that he was biting his lip so hard that he’d draw blood soon. Harry removed the bottom lips from his teeth and licked it to make it better and Louis groaned loudly, all restrain forgotten. Only his breathy ‘ung ung ung’ could be heard in the room as Harry had probably foregone breathing all together and Louis bit Harry’s shoulder as he felt his spine paralyse and his muscles building up the pressure, his stomach clenched hard as he threw back his head and screamed Harry’s name only to have Harry’s hand press down over his mouth to keep him from waking up the whole neighbourhood. Louis couldn’t breathe and he couldn’t move. His head felt woozy and his spine seemed to have collapsed along with his stomach and he was certain he was going to pass out in moments and that is when Harry removed his hand from his mouth and kissed his hard. Harry came a second later as he filled Louis with his load and rocked two more times to ride out his own high and collapsed on top of Louis with a huff.

 “My darling devil is tired now is he?” Louis grinned lazily.

“Look who is talking!” Harry’s face was pressed into the pillow his quiff now ruined so that his curls fell over his face and he had look from between them.

Louis shifted his body on his side as Harry took his T shirt and wiped both of clean and gathered him in his arms. Louis pulled the rumpled duvet over them both and snuggled close to Harry who seemed to have pulled Louis in to his arms.

“Haz?” Louis asked meekly.

Harry hummed with his chin resting over Louis’ like a reversal of the scene from earlier in the morning.

“Is this real?” Louis breathed.

Harry kissed him over the head and smiled.

“As real as you’d want it to be my baby.” Harry grinned.

“I love you, Haz. For so long now. I can’t live without you. I can’t breathe without you. Please never leave me please.” Louis held back a sob as somewhere his logical mind had written off all of this like a dream or a hallucination but his heart was still holding onto the possibility of this being a part of his actual life.

Harry had gone rigid around Louis cringed waiting for a rejection that never came.

Harry tilted Louis face up with his finger and kissed his eyes and nose and then his lips before confessing his own love for the boy.

“I love you Louis. I have, I do and I will until the time I wither away and after the time when you probably wouldn’t want. I love you so much that it hurts sometimes. I love you enough that even if you ask me to leave you forever tight now I would live my life happily with just the memory of tonight of you in my arms like this.”

And Louis felt tears escape his eyes as he snuggled deeper into Harry and inhaled his intoxicating smell.

“Never leave me Harry. Please.” And that is how he drifted off to sleep to his own dreamland with his very personal devil.

* * *

He woke up the next morning and he was aware that he had his jeans and T shirt on but he kept his eyes pressed close, he did not want to open his eyes and find that last night has been a figment of his imagination and not real. He counted to 10 and opened his eyes to find the windows closed, the curtains drawn and an empty bed beside him. He clawed at his chest where he felt a sharp pain shoot up and grip his heart. He wanted to rip it off and trample it with his own feet as tears streamed down his eyes. That is when he heard Christmas carols playing downstairs and a furious anger shot up inside of him, a vendetta for everything happy in life.

He wrenched opened his door and screamed at the top of his voice for Jason, adding a string of profanities.

“I TOLD YOU I DON’T WANT THESE FUCKING-” and Louis stopped short on top of the stairs as he saw someone standing on his tip toes and putting a banner on the wall which declared.

‘’HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOOBEAR!’ and he faltered.

 It was Harry, his adorable little, innocent Harry. With his curls falling over his face and his grin as bright as the Sun itself and his breath hitched as he looked into his eyes for a hint of last night. He stood beside the huge Christmas tree which had presents strewn across the bottom and the whole house smelled of muffins and sugar.

Harry grinned at him widely and his green eyes dissolved into blood red as he smirked and he blinked once and the colour was gone. Louis screamed in happiness and he hurled down the stairs and fell off the last four only to be caught by Harry. He hugged Harry and sobbed into his shoulder.

“I thought you left me you fucking ASSHOLE! Was that a publicity stunt? I will _KILL_ you!” Louis was laughing and crying and Harry just rubbed his tiny hands over Louis’ back.

“Hey no cussing birthday boy! I woke up to help Jason prepare for your birthday!” Harry chirped and Louis turned around sheepishly to find Jason smiling at the two boys amusedly.

“Um, Jason, this is Harry. He well, um-” but Jason waved off his explanation.

At this point Jason was so elated to see this new Louis that he would have accepted Harry even if he was a mass murderer.

Harry handed him a slim box wrapped in a cream paper with a golden bow on top.       

“Your gift!” Harry grinned at Louis and Louis looked at his little Harry and shook his head in wonder.

He was hard time wrapping his head around last night. Jason left them with a courteous bow.

Inside was a tightly wrapped scroll where something was written in Harry’s curly handwriting.

**_Louis,_ **

**_Last night when you wished for me forever there was another thing that happened. You and I really do get a forever if you choose, in the real world you will age and grow but in the night, away from prying eyes you and I will remain the same age. You will be forever a teenager, 19 because you were 19 when you wished for me and time sort of stood still for us from that point on. If you complete the wish now that is where you and I will remain forever. Together._ **

**_If you want this than I can grant you that wish, that is if you be with me. Forever._ **

**_Forever yours in any which way  
Haz._ **

Louis looked into Harry’s eyes to detect any humour and a BOOYAH! But none came and he looked into the box to find the paper place necklace sitting inside. He looked down his neck and found it absent. He picked it up gingerly and held the metal in his fingers which felt warm despite the chill in the air.

He kissed the pendant before putting it around his neck and he felt it burn hot for about two seconds before settling down to its normal temperature and he found Harry looking at the pendant thoughtfully as if somehow it’d do something offensive and maybe scream at him that no Louis will not be his forever but when the pendant did not react otherwise Harry’s face brightened and he grinned before launching himself at Louis and hugging him tight.

“Harry, of course I will have you forever you silly!” Louis laughed as he twirled him.

Harry suddenly pressed his lips on Louis neck and spoke in his sexy devil voice.

“And this devil promises to make you life _REALLY_ interesting my baby.” And Louis shivered as he bit his lip.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it? Did youuuuu? :D  
> If you did please leave a **comment** and follow me on my [Tumblr!](http://ms-kryptonite.tumblr.com/)


End file.
